This invention pertains to wheelchairs, and more particularly to a lateral thoracic support for a wheelchair, that can be variously positioned in fixed vertical positions, adjust horizontally for changes in clothing thicknesses, breaks away and is removeable for side transfers into and out of the wheelchair.
The utilization of a adjustable lateral thoracic support to a solid back of a wheelchair provides lateral trunk control to maintain upright symmetrical sitting for individuals who have no postural or balance reactions. In cases of neuromuscular dysfunction, with the creation of abnormal muscular tone caused by hypotonicity or hypertonicity along with the lateral forces of gravity on the spine, lateral external control of the thoracic and lumbar spine is of the utmost importance in the prevention of scoliosis, a lateral bony curvature of the spine. Left unsupported, a flexible functional scoliosis can easily become a fixed structural scoliosis impairing symmetrical sitting postures, respiratory function, spinal mobility and placing unequal weight distribution on the ischial tuberosities, the bony prominences of the sitting surfaces of the body.
The existing fixed lateral thoracic supports are limited in their capacity to adapt without tools to changes in clothing thickness during changes in temperature which is needed when one is brought outdoors. Without the ability to accommodate for chest width changes due to coats or jackets, the lateral thoracic supports become too snug for outdoor use. It becomes too time consuming and cumbersome to change the lateral thoracic support chest width with standard fastening devices. Utilizing the quick change feature of this device, accommodation in chest width differences are made easily and without tools.
Moving a non weight bearing individual into and out of a wheelchair is very difficult when fixed non removeable lateral thoracic sub, ports impair side transfers. Another important aspect of this device is its ability to allow the lateral thoracic support to be completely removed from the wheelchair or for the support to completely breakaway from the individual without tools or external devices. This allows for full access to the individual, without creating any excess strain on the attendant performing the side transfer when the individual is moved. It is thus desirable to provide a lateral thoracic support device that controls an unstable trunk in the sit position, allowing for changes in chest width due to clothing variances and is removeable or breaks away for side transfers into and out of the wheelchair beyond that heretofore available among prior art devices.